


Bird Porn

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or, "Very random strange things you learn on Google when Daphne gets nostalgic about The Swan Princess" lol)  Brian/Justin dialogue, short and quite silly. S1 or 2, not really important. Result of this prompt: "The swan is the only bird with a penis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out it's not actually a swans-only club, lol. Various online sources used shan't be properly attributed but are indeed truthful!

 

“Huh. Well, that’s pretty ironic.” *laugh*

“What the fuck are you giggling about?”

“I wasn’t giggling. But I do find it funny that the pea _cock_ doesn’t have one.”

“One what?”

“A cock! Only 3% of male bird species have a penis, apparently, and it’s not one of them.”

“This is what you’re doing on my computer? Why aren’t you watching porn like a normal horny homo teen?”

“Believe me, _we_ will be in a minute. Though I don’t know if we’ll see anything quite as impressive as the… Argentine lake duck.”

“I fucked an Argentinean once… a _man_ , not a duck, thank you… As I recall, he represented his country well.”

“Was his dick as tall as he was?”

“What??”

“This duck! Its penis is as long as its body! And corkscrew-shaped. Yikes. Hey, there’s a picture… Holy shit, that is weird.”

“Okay, that’s it. You stay here and fuck a duck. I’m going out.”

“ _Brian_ , I thought we were going to…”

“You’re the one all wrapped up in your bird porn!”

*stifled giggle* “Brian, come here… you sexy swan, you.”

“This better not be a new fetish of yours.”

“I’m just saying! Swans are long and lean and revered for their beauty. The males are endowed. And they’ve been observed to display homosexual behavior.”

“This fucking swan’s got something you can observe up close.”

*whisper* “ _And they mate for life._ ” *swallowed by a kiss*

“…What’d you say?”

“Nothing.”


End file.
